Annabella Victorian
Early Life Personality Annabella is willful, cold, ambitious, and cunning in the sense that she is utterly willing to betray anyone who trusts her, or do anything to protect her own. However, she is also arrogant, extremely condescending and self-centred to a fault. While she certainly believes herself to be a master strategist, she is extremely impatient, short-sighted, and prone to displays of poor judgment, resulting in her being skilled at manipulating enemies who openly distrust her.A mistake outsiders often make when dealing with Annabella is assuming that she has the emotional maturity and wisdom of a queen, or at least an adult, when her real personality is closer to a petulant child inhabiting an adult's body, Annabella often tries to exude a sense of calm and regal control over her surroundings. When things do not go her own way, however, Annabella usual response is to become extremely flippant, even when the assembled Small Council is trying to give her advice which would genuinely serve her own interests. She also has a tendency to irrationally cast blame whilst forgetting that she is just as responsible if not more so for putting herself or her family in whatever precarious situation they might be facing, though her ego won't allow her to admit it. Annabella's behavior is very mercurial, capable of switching between seemingly true affection for someone to extreme loathing over trifles. Appearance Annabella is a strikingly beautiful woman with classic Victorian looks: blonde hair, brilliant green eyes, fair skin, and a slender, graceful figure. However, time and motherhood are beginning to take their toll on her body, and as ofchildren of lylyth she has begun to gain weight as a result of alcohol abuse. Like many other characters in the series, she occasionally has dreams that seem to be prophetic.Annabella is willful, ambitious and has a certain low cunning. She is, in her opinion, politically astute and thinks of herself as her , and feels slighted when people do not jump to her erratic commands. She resents the customs and conventions put on her because of her gender, but never realizes that people do not come to her or respect her commands because she is an ineffectual leader.Although she shares her Josephine's Sister philosophy of ruling through fear rather than love, she lacks his ability to temper ruthlessness with caution, pragmatism, and sound, objective judgment. Powers & Abilities *Spell Casting - is the ability to cast magical spells and perform rituals. It is one of the three basic powers possessed by Witches and Warlocks, the others being Scrying and Potion Making. *Potion Making - is the power to brew potions with magical properties. It is one of the three basic powers possessed by witches and warlocks *Psychic Reflection - is the ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. *Electrokinesis - is the psychic power to manipulate energies, electrical currents, and generate electricity with the mind. Users are able to conduct, generate and manipulate a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism.